Wake Up Mario!
by animegamefanatic
Summary: A devastating fight leaves Mario in critical condition to the point of death, as Luigi remembers how it all happened. Contains swearing and violence.


The sounds of the door banging open echoed as the doctors ran, wheeling the gurney that carried their patient, down the hallway. Doctors rushed to keep him stable as they rushed him into surgery. The only other person with the doctors, aside from the unfortunate soul, was the patient's brother, desperately calling out to his brother, begging him to stay away as he followed the doctors to the operating room. The young man was none other than Luigi, Luigi Mario, one of the superstar duo of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the man lying on the gurney was none other than his older, and more famous, brother Mario.

The oldest of the twins could hardly focus on what his brother was saying as he started to lose consciousness. Their latest adventure left the red plumber covered in burn marks, cuts, bruises, bloody, and a large gash on his chest. Meanwhile, the youngest of the twins continued to focus on his older brother, begging him to keep his eyes open, as tears began to fall. When they were getting close to the operating room, one of the Doctors stopped Luigi in his tracks, leaving the plumber confused.

"The doctors need to focus on keeping your brother stable." The doctor explained, "Until then let's take you to another room so you can get your injuries treated."

"What- NO!" Luigi argued, "My brother needs me, he's-"

"I know you're worried about him honey." The doctor said as she continued to reason with the distraught Luigi, "But we can't let you in there. The best you can do for your brother is to let the doctors do their job and for you to be patient."

Luigi sighed, knowing the doctor was right, he followed her into another room, but he never took his eyes off the room his brother entered.

"Oh Mario, I'm so sorry." Luigi sniffled as he remembered the cause of his brother's suffering.

Luigi goes back to the waiting room where Peach and a couple toads are waiting. Peach is bawling her eyes out. Luigi remembers what happened.

 _Luigi and Mario were battling Bowser once again to save the princess, only this time, things started to become more intense. Thanks to a power star he had stolen, Bowser was starting to get the upper hand. Using the star's magic he managed to dodge the brothers' attacks and knock them right back at them. Even with their best strategy and teamwork, the duo could hardly land a scratch on the wicked Koopa king. However, it still didn't stop either of them; both Mario brothers refused to back down and give up. Not when the kingdom and even the world depended on their victory. Meanwhile, Princess Peach was watching the battle from a cage and was trying to pick the lock so she could get out and help the bros. Until then, she could only watch in horror as her beloved hero and friend were being beaten to a pulp by that monster Bowser. Peach could feel her heart rate skyrocket as Bowser walked up towards the Mario bros. grinning like a maniac._

 _"Well, well, well. Who would have thought it would have ended like this." Bowser laughed as Mario and Luigi laid on the ground, beaten and exhausted. "To think, after all these years, the two biggest thorns in my side are finally going to be defeated once and for all."_

 _"Bowser…damn you." Mario cursed as he lifted his head off the ground, staring at the Koopa king in hate._

 _"Honestly, now that I think about it, it's hard to believe you two insects managed to get the better of me after all these years." Bowser scoffed "But I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm beyond my limit, while you two have reached yours."_

 _Luigi growled at Bowser's comment as he slowly stood up, determined not to give up. This of course only made Bowser laugh._

 _"You got guts greenie, but face the facts. Not only are you a chicken and a loser, but you're weak."_

 _That was all it took for Luigi to charge up to Bowser, attempting to strike him with the thunderhand, desperate to get out of this hellhole alive with his brother and Peach. Unfortunately, fatigue wasn't the only thing clouding his mind. In his anger, Luigi failed to keep his guard up. As a result, Bowser struck him with the back of his claw, sending the youngest of the Mario bros flying towards the wall, crashing into it and landing with a sickening thud._

 _"Luigi!" Mario cried out in horror, turned to his mortal enemy, and shouted,_ ** _"YOU MONSTER BOWSER!"_**

 _"Call me what you want Mario." Bowser mocked as he watches Mario struggle to get up, only to fall back down due to his injuries, "But the fact remains, I've won and you lost. Now you're going to see what happens to those who oppose me." The Koopa King turned to set his sight on Luigi as the green cad plumber leaned against the wall._

 _Bowser advanced towards the weaken plumber, with a menacing grin on his face. As much as he hated Mario the most, he decided that Luigi would be the first to die. He wanted to inflict so much pain on his nemesis, and relish the thought having Mario too distraught over his brother's death to even continue with the fight. With his spirit broken, Bowser would take every amount of satisfaction pummeling Mario into the ground before finishing him off once and for all. As he approaches, Luigi groggily looks up to see Bowser staring down at him, grinning and raising his claws. Luigi's eyes widen in fear as he realizes what's about to happen. His mind and his instincts told him to move, to run away, dodge, or even fight back, but Luigi had no more energy. He could only sit there and tremble in fear as he awaited his fate._

 _"What's wrong Luigi? Too afraid to move?" The Koopa King laughed "Well don't worry, It'll all be over!"_

 _As Bowser's claws came down, Luigi turned his head away and closed his eyes, bracing for impact; waiting for the cold embrace of death to take him. Only it never came. He didn't feel anything. The youngest looked up to see why Bowser hadn't killed him, only to see why as his eyes widen in horror._

 _Wedged between the two was none other than Mario; his arms spread out in a desperate attempt to shield his baby bro. While shocked at first that Mario was able to stand and stop his attack on Luigi, this didn't deter Bowser as he sunk his claws into Mario's chest causing the eldest of the Mario bros to cough up blood. Luigi and Peach could only stare in horror at the scene as Bowser pulled his claws out causing Mario to hack up more blood then fall to the ground._

 _ **"MARIO!"**_ _Luigi and Peach scream as Bowser laughs at the fallen plumber._

 _Desperate to see if his brother was alive, Luigi pulled Mario close and took him into his arms. Mario looks up at Luigi and gives him a weak smile._

 _"Y-You…you okay Weegie?" he asked, not even caring about what had just happened to him. Luigi was too horrified to even speak as he continued to stare at his brother._

 _"How pathetic Mario." Bowser laughed "Instead of attacking me, you waste your time on that weakling you call a brother."_

 _Luigi didn't even bother to respond. His only focus is on his brother, as he feels his rage and grief starting rise. Of course, he didn't even need to say anything considering Mario, despite his current state, beat him to it._

 _"Y-You're the weak one Bowser." Mario scoffed "We're stronger, Th-than you think. Whether we're apart or together."_

 _"Bwahaha!" Bowser laughed "How cute you cling to hope, but it doesn't matter." He said evilly as he raised his claw up once again," You both are done for!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _Before Bowser could even strike down on the brothers, he felt something hitting the back of his shell. He turned around to his surprise, it was none other than Princess Peach. The pink cad princess managed to get out of her cage and was now trying to stop Bowser from killing the Mario bros. Using her umbrella, Peach kept hitting the back of Bowser's shell in hopes of hurting him, or at the very least to distract him._

 _"And what, pray tell, are you doing my sweet?" Bowser asked playfully._

 _"This!" Peach shouted and hit Bowser across the face with her parasol as hard as she could._

 _Bowser was taken back by this, but he recovered and managed to grab the umbrella before Peach could hit him with it again._

 _"Now, now, my sweet," Bowser scolded "There's no need to be so aggressive." Bowser yanked the umbrella out of Peach's hands and threw it across the floor. He then grabbed Peach's hand and smirked as he stared at her frightened expression. "Once I rid myself of these two insects, we'll rule the Mushroom Kingdom, and even the world together, as king and queen."_

 _"I could never associate myself with someone who thinks and acts like you Bowser!" Peach cried out in frustration._

 _"You'll change your mind eventually and learn to love me, my dear," Bowser said and pushed Peach away causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Bowser then turned his attention back to the Mario bros and smiled wickedly. "Now where were we?"_

 _Once again, Bowser raised his claw to strike down and finish off both Mario bros once and for all. With them out of his way, he could finally take over that fungus-infested kingdom and turn it into his own desires. Since the Mushroom Kingdom is the capital and filled with more mystery and power, the moment it falls, all of its lands and smaller kingdoms would have no choice to surrender. Once they were secured, taking over all the ally kingdoms wouldn't be a problem. Once they were under his control, Bowser would set his goal for world domination into motion, taking out anyone who got in his way and sparing those who surrendered themselves. Who knows, if all went well he could try to take over the galaxy again, maybe even the real world. But first, before he could do any of that, he would get rid of the two men who constantly got in his way, ruining all of his plans and always found ways to make him even madder: Mario and Luigi._

 _"This is it!" Bowser announced as stared down at the Mario bros., "You two are_ ** _FINISHED!_** _"_

 ** _"NO!"_** _Peach cried out._

 _With a mighty roar, Bowser threw his claw down to hit and hopefully kill Mario and Luigi, starting with the youngest. Before he could even touch him, Luigi grabbed Bowser's claw his one of his hands._

 _Bowser looked down in shock to see the youngest stopping his attack. After a bit of silence, Luigi took his eyes off of his brother and looked up at Bowser in anger. If looks could kill, Bowser would definitely be dead by now. Luigi's bluish-green eyes filled with rage, hate, and vengeance. His grip on Bowser's claw increased every second he stared at the Koopa king. Of all the horrible deeds Bowser had done, this was the worst His brother was injured and on the verge of death because of him! Now that Koopa King had gone and crossed the line. Bowser seemed taken back by Luigi's expression; this brother was supposed to be the weakest, the most cowardly and pathetic of the duo, yet he managed to stop Bowser's attack. His spirit should have been broken; he should have been cowering in fear. Yet, here he was just glaring at him, daring Bowser to even make a move as he increased the pressure on his claw. Luigi wasn't ready to give up. He wasn't going to just sit there like a coward and die. No, he would fight even if it killed him._

 _With cry filled with anger, Luigi unleashed his thunderhand shocking Bowser harshly. Bowser roared in pain as he yanked his arm away from Luigi and stared at him in anger. Luigi slowly got up as he held his brother close, keeping his eyes on Bowser. As angry as he was, Bowser couldn't help but laugh at Luigi._

 _"What? You wanna keep fighting?" He mocked "You think you're some kind of hero?"_

 _"He is."_

 _Luigi took his eyes off Bowser and looked down at his still conscious brother, who was struggling to stay awake. Mario turned to Bowser and smirked at him._

 _"My bro's much more of a hero and a man than you_ ** _EVER_** _could be." He said in a smug tone "Even more than me."_

 _"Bro," Luigi said softly._

 _"Luigi," Mario coughed, as he felt ready to pass out, "Stay strong little bro." Mario's eyes began to grow heavy as exhaustion and pain began to take over. His vision blurred as tears formed. Before he passed out Mario smiled at Luigi and took his hand saying, "Wh-whether I'm here or not…I'll always…be with…you. I love you, bro."_

 _Luigi felt Mario's grip on his hand weaken as he passed out. The youngest's eyes widen as his brother passed out. Luigi clutched his brother's hand as tears threaten to fall. Peach covered her mouth as she watched from the sidelines. She couldn't believe it; could it be that her beloved Mario was dead? Bowser, on the other hand, was laughing as if it was some kind of joke._

 _"Well, at least one of you are gone." He laughed. "Don't worry Luigi, you'll soon be joining him."_

 _Bowser took a deep breath and unleashed his fire breath, hoping to burn Luigi alive. Peach was screaming for Luigi to move, to dodge, or do anything but stand there; but he didn't move._

 _Luigi just stood there, as if time had suddenly stopped. As he continued to hold Mario's hand, he felt a surge of power coursing through his veins. This power, it was so familiar, was it the same energy he shared with his brother, when they were together or much more. Either way, this new strength flooded his body, activating his own star power; the star of fate. Luigi breathed heavily as he looked up to see Bowser unleashing his fire breath on him. Without a word, Luigi let go of Mario's hand and held it up. Glaring at his enemy in hate and unleashed his power, an energy blast made of fire and electricity. The beam went straight through Bowser's fire breath, shocking both him and Peach as it hit the Koopa king. Bowser let out a roar of pain as he was hit harshly by the attack then sent flying straight into the lava._

 _"So long Bowser," Luigi muttered as he lowered his hand stopping the attack. "Hopefully you stay in there for good." Luigi sighed as exhaustion began to take over and dropped to his knees, still holding onto his brother._

 _Peach just sat there, shocked by what happened. However, she quickly recovered from the shock and rushed over to the bros. The princess took Luigi's hand causing him to look up at her as she smiled at him with relief. The green Mario bro smiled back and asked:_

 _"You okay Princess?"_

 _"Yes, thanks to you." Peach replied and then cheered "That was amazing Luigi, Mario would be so proud."_

 _"Yeah." Luigi smiled, but then panicked as he remembered his brother. "Oh my gosh! Mario!"_

 _Luigi and Peach looked down at the unconscious Mario who had tears on the side of his face and a small smile. Luigi could feel his panic rise as Peach pressed to fingers to the side of Mario's neck as blood continued to drip from his body. After a few seconds, Peach sighed in relief._

 _"He has a pulse." She said "A weak one, but he's alive."_

 _*end of flashback*_

Luigi was relieved that he brought a potion on hand so he, Mario and Peach could use it to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom. If he didn't bring it along, there's no way he would have created a warp zone that would have sent the three of them to the Kingdom, and Mario would have never have made it to the hospital on time.

After getting his injuries that were treated, Luigi, much to the objection of the doctors, headed straight for the waiting room to meet up with Princess Peach who was sitting in one of the chairs, crying. Luigi could feel his heart wrench as he listened to her sobs. Her boyfriend was in surgery and she was feeling helpless. Luigi could tell Peach blamed herself for what happened to them, but it wasn't her fault. She never asked to be kidnapped, she didn't ask for her kingdom to be terrorized, and she never asked for the people she loves to get hurt because of her. After a bit, the princess looked up and saw Luigi standing across from her. The green plumber stood there for a moment before giving her a small smile. Peach wiped her eyes as she looked into Luigi's.

"Luigi, I'm so sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't be," Luigi replied, "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"Whatever do you mean?" Peach asked

"If I didn't tag along with Mario, then he wouldn't have to worry about me. He'd be okay." Luigi answered as he looked down at his feet. He looked back up when he felt Peach putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Peach disagreed "Remember what your brother said. "You two are strong in your own separate ways, but your true power shines when working as one."

"But if I didn't pester him into letting me come, even when he had a bad feeling-" Luigi tried to argue

"Luigi," Peach interrupted, "Sometimes, things are just beyond our control."

Before Luigi could say another word, one of the doctors walked into the waiting room. Peach and Luigi stood there, anxiously waiting for him to tell them how Mario was. Would he be alright, or…was he dead? Luigi bit his lip waiting to hear the answer, fearing the worst had happened. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor said:

"Mario's stable. He's still unconscious, but alive." Luigi and Peach let out a breath of relief, but stopped when the doctor continued "Unfortunately, due to his injuries there's a chance he might not wake up."

"W-What?" Peach stuttered.

"Princess, he lost a ton of blood back there, I'm surprised that he didn't die before you brought him here. He may have survived the surgery but he's in a coma. Even if he manages to wake up, who knows how long it will be. It could be days or even months. He might not even wake up at all." The doctor explained then turned to Luigi with a sad expression "I'm sorry. "

The news distraught Luigi further as he dropped to his knees and began to sob. Peach dropped down to the floor and engulfed Luigi into a hug, hoping to bring him some comfort. Knowing there wasn't more he could do, the doctor turned around and left. If losing or on the verge of losing a loved one isn't hard enough for the patients families, try being the one who has to deliver it. It's never easy for both sides.

A week passed since the incident and Mario shows signs of not waking up. When word got out on him being in the hospital, many of the bros' friends, family, and fans sent their best regards and hoped Mario woke up. All of Mario's former traveling companions sent him gifts and even their regards to Luigi in hopes of lifting his spirits; in fact, even Luigi's friends from the waffle kingdom stopped by to see how the youngest was doing. Donkey Kong and his friends sent Luigi a gift basket, which mostly contained bananas to show they were thinking about them and Yoshi seemed to have the same idea because he and the other residents of Yoshi Island sent the bros the same gift, but with more fruit. It wasn't just the people of the Mushroom world though who were thinking about the bros. Sonic and his friends, along with several competitors from the Smash Bros league stopped by the hospital to check on the bros and give Luigi their support. Still, as much as Luigi appreciated the support he and Mario were given, it still didn't make him feel any better.

Every moment Mario remained unconscious, he blamed himself for what happened to him. If Bowser didn't try to kill him, maybe his brother wouldn't be in this condition. Every day he would just sit there staring at Mario, wishing it were him instead of his brother who got hurt. Every time he touch of what happened that day, he would begin to cry, begging Mario to wake up. It didn't take long for everyone to take notice of Luigi's new found depression. Ever since Mario went into a coma, Luigi barely talked to anyone, much less eat. He would just sit there, never wanting to leave his brother's side, for even a minute. Worried that his depression would grow worse, Luigi's family would visit from Earth just to check in on the boys. They check to see how Luigi's doing, providing him comfort and sit beside Mario talking to the unconscious plumber, hoping that he could still hear them. Even the Bros' cousins, the Wario Bros visit Mario in the hospital and even check on Luigi frequently. Peach and Daisy often brings gifts that were sent to the bros by all their friends and fans whenever they go to visit the hospital. Since Luigi barely left Mario's side, the two princesses took it upon themselves to make sure Luigi had gotten something to eat, take a shower or get him out of the room for a moment for some fresh air: anything to help him take his mind off his grief.

As much as Luigi appreciated what everyone was doing, nothing would snap him out of his funk. Not until his brother woke up. Mario was stable he knew that, and that gave him hope that he would wake up. However, as days passed Luigi slowly began to lose hope his big brother would wake up. Just to even stare at his unconscious brother felt like an eternity. Luigi eventually feared Mario would never wake up. One day when Luigi sat down next to him, he laid his head down on Mario's chest.

"Hey big bro, It's been almost two weeks now…you still haven't woke up." Luigi said softly "I know you there."

There was no response.

"You got to get up bro, everyone's worried about you. I hope you can hear me, Mario," Luigi sniffled "Because I want you to know I'm sorry you're in this mess." Luigi could feel tears forming as he continued to talk to his brother, "Y-you wouldn't have been like this if it wasn't for me."

Still no response.

"I-I know things like this are beyond our control at times…and even though everyone says it's not my fault, I feel like it is." Luigi whimpered, "I should have done better when it came to looking out for you." Luigi couldn't hold it in anymore as tears began to fall as he continued to talk to Mario. "You've been there for me so why couldn't I be there for you?"

Only silence greeted him as Luigi clutched his brother's hospital gown and continued to cry.

"They say we're strong separate but are stronger when together…yet, if I was stronger on my own, then maybe we could have been stronger together and you'd be okay." Luigi couldn't take the silence anymore as he buried his face into his brother's chest and cried "Mario you need to wake up! Everyone's worried about you. Peach is worried about you; our family's worried about you, all of our friends…and especially me." Luigi felt himself begin to hyperventilate as he continued, "I-if you don't wake up, I don't know what I'll do. I-If you died….I'd be nothing. I know you'd just want me to move on, but…I can't. Not when I know I'm the reason you're like this or if you died because of me."

The green plumber felt himself trembling as tears continued to cry and talk to Mario "I need you to wake up bro. I need you! Everyone needs you! Without you….I'm not strong. They say we're stronger together…" Luigi wiped his eyes and laid on his brother's chest and turned his head toward's Mario's unconscious form "But without you here big bro, I feel like….I'm nothing…without you, I don't feel like I could do anything, And I know you'd feel the same way if you were in my shoes." Luigi sobbed as the tears began to fall again, "We might be tough when we fight individually, but we're more powerful as a duo…and yet…when one of us falls the other falls. The others might still be here but yet without you, I feel I lose the part of my strength that gives me the confidence to do anything…just like how I know without me you'd lose the strength that gives you meaning." Luigi took a deep breath as the tears continued to fall and clung to Mario's and cried "So…for my sake…and everyone else's, you need to wake up! Please, Mario! Just wake up!"

Luigi just laid there sobbing his eyes out. He just couldn't take it anymore. His brother had to wake up. He just had to. If he lost him, it would destroy him.

However, fate wasn't going to turn its back on the young plumber; not yet. As Luigi laid there crying, begging his brother to wake up, Mario began to stir. It started out small, but eventually, he began to move a bit more. Luigi stopped crying when he felt a hand placed on his head. He looked up and to his surprise, he saw Mario starting to open his eyes. Mario looked around his surroundings for a moment and then turned to look up at Luigi with a smile. No words came out of Luigi's mouth, but he didn't need to say anything. No words could describe how happy and relieved he was when he saw Mario open his eyes for the first time in weeks. Tears continued to fall as Luigi smiled and engulfed his big brother in a hug. Mario smiled back and returned the gesture as he said:

"Hey bro…miss me?"


End file.
